


То, зачем я здесь

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Starmania (musical)
Genre: Gen, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мари-Жанна, покинув Монополис, находит свой смысл жизни. <br/>Ссылки на «451 градус по Фаренгейту» Рэя Брэдбери</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, зачем я здесь

С каждым шагом стена Монополиса отдалялась все сильнее, пока не стала лишь черной ниткой, сшивающей небо и землю. Мари-Жанна шла наугад, не имея цели, не ведая пути: впереди нее горизонт, разошедшийся по швам, рвался в бесконечность. Раскаленный шелк песка опутывал ее ноги, из небесного атласа лился расплавленный свинец солнца ей на голову. Она была ужасно голодна и измотана до желания упасть и не вставать, однако ей и в голову не приходило повернуть назад. Мари-Жанна знала: ворота Монополиса навеки закрываются для тех, кто рискнул отказаться от его даров. А она не считала хорошим даром ту жизнь, что он дал ей.

Она в очередной раз остановилась, чтобы промокнуть лоб той тряпкой, что когда-то была ее передником. Пустыня и не думала кончаться, а у девушки уже подкашивались ноги от усталости. Она вспоминала свои наивные мечты о выращивании томатов на солнце. Вот оно, солнце! Вот она, земля за пределами Монополиса! Выжженная войнами, покинутая людьми, высушенная солнцем, мертвая, бесплодная…Такая земля пригодна лишь для того, чтобы умереть на ней. Впрочем, это не пугало Мари-Жанну — к смерти она мысленно приготовилась еще тогда, когда Зигги покинул ее. 

Может, и не стоит бороться, идти куда-то? Почему бы не лечь на песок и не дождаться, когда солнце прожжёт тело до самых костей? 

От горько-сладких предсмертных мыслей Мари-Жанну отвлекло какое-то движение. Она прищурилась и разглядела вдали человеческий силуэт.  
— Человек?! — удивленно вскрикнула она и, собрав последние силы, побежала в сторону фигуры. То ли человек, то ли мираж, вызванный жарой, приближался довольно быстро, словно бы двигался навстречу. Разогнавшись, Мари-Жанна споткнулась о корягу и упала лицом в песок. Ее разум погрузился во тьму.

Она очнулась от того, что кто-то протирал ее лицо влажной, чуть прохладной тряпицей.   
— Человек! — Мари-Жанна села так резко, что у нее закружилась голова. Ее взгляд встретился с взглядом совсем юной девушки, что и протирала ее лицо, судя по платку в руке. Девушка сначала отшатнулась, а потом растянула губы в радостной улыбке.

— Жан! — прокричала девушка, высунув голову из-за занавески, служившей дверью хижине, где они находились. — Она очнулась!

— Правда, что ли? — мгновение спустя в хижину вошел невысокий мужчина с длинной седой бородкой, завязанной в косичку. Он сел напротив Мари-Жанны и заглянул ей в глаза. Она увидела, что в глубине его зрачков играют веселые искорки.

— Глаза вроде умные, — заключил он минуту спустя, — значит, на суп девица не пойдет. Да и худа больно, честно говоря. В зубах застрянет.

Он и девушка рассмеялись. Мари-Жанна тоже позволила себе улыбнуться.  
— Как тебя, девица, звать? — обратился к ней Жан, поглаживая свою бородку.

— Мари-Жанна.

— Гляди-ка, имя с моим созвучно. Из Монополиса, что ли, очередная?..

— Да.

— Кем была там?

— Официанткой в кафе.

— А теперь забудь, кем ты там была. Здесь прошлое вспоминать не любят, почти у всех оно тяжелое, а у кого-то еще и темное. Книги какие-то наизусть знаешь?

— Что? — этот вопрос звучал странно на фоне других, вполне рядовых. Жан понимающе улыбнулся.

— У нас тут не просто лагерь отщепенцев цивилизации, знаешь ли. У нас тут чуть ли не клуб интеллектуалов в песках. Вот Эпонина, — Жан кивнул на девушку, и та легко поклонилась, — знает наизусть все произведения Ги де Мопассана. «Милого друга» может начать читать хоть сейчас, и даже задом наперед! 

— Ой, ну не настолько я... — смутилась Эпонина и, не договорив, поспешила покинуть хижину.

— В моей голове, — для наглядности Жан ткнул пальцем себе в висок, — лежат все тома «Отверженных» Гюго. Я перелистываю их там время от времени… Моя жена, Кристина, отвечает за прочие произведения гения. А еще сейчас она заучивает Гастона Леру. И мы не одни такие здесь. В этом лагере все — живые книги, все — библиотеки из плоти и крови. Это и есть основа нашей жизни.

— Но... зачем вам это? – Мари-Жанна смотрела на мужчину со смесью восторга и непонимания на лице.

— Как давно ты видела книги в Монополисе?

— Когда я жила там, я не интересовалась книгами... Больше телевизором.

— Вот! – Жан вскрикнул это так громко, что девушка дернулась. — Книги больше не нужны современному человеку, у которого есть телевизор! Это поняли, как только образовался Запад, и книги стали потихоньку исчезать из поля зрения. Сначала из школьной программы убрали литературу, так ловко, что только филологи выступили в ее защиту, но кто бы их послушал?.. Затем библиотеки перевели на самообеспечение, и они начали закрываться… Одно, другое, и вот уже мы имеем поколение, воспитанное на «Стармании» и дешевых сериалах, мечтающее о славе и деньгах, да побыстрее. И именно такое поколение выгоднее всего тому человеческому обществу, что мы имеем сейчас.   
Жан замолчал на мгновение и продолжил уже куда тише.

— Я не выдержал этого. Я взял семью, взял нашу домашнюю библиотеку и покинул Монополис, чтобы построить общество, в котором я хочу жить по-настоящему. Первые месяцы было трудно, мы чуть не погибли, но смогли приспособиться. А потом начали появляться люди, такие же, как мы. А книги стали портиться, рваться, теряться… И тут я понял: нет лучшего хранилища, чем человеческий мозг. Мы начали учить книги наизусть.   
Жан встал с колен и подал руку Мари-Жанне. Она встала рядом с ним. Хотя ее слабость еще не прошла, она чувствовала себя уже гораздо бодрее. Более того — счастливее.  
— Если ты хочешь остаться с нами, тебе придется тоже стать живой библиотекой. Готова ли ты?.. Может, вернешься в Монополис, пока не поздно?

Мари-Жанна быстро замотала головой. В ее сознании словно засияло солнце: она поняла, зачем она здесь. Она поняла, зачем родилась: чтобы прийти сюда и стать одной из этих людей. 

К черту тебя, Монополис!

Жан улыбнулся. Он не ожидал иного.  
— Итак, начнем с чего попроще. Кажется, у нас еще никем не выучен «Маленький принц»...


End file.
